Le passé du present
by Hima-oneesan
Summary: Nouvelle ville, nouveau tueur en série qui ne laissera pas spencer indifférent .


Résumer:L' équipe est encore appelé pour une affaire qui ne laisse pas Reid indifférent.

Disclamer : l' univers ne m'appartient pas, l' histoire est inventée comme le ville d' où l' action se passe : la flemme de me renseigner : c' est sans importance non ?

Le profile aussi et j' espère sue sa concorde. Et si non dite le moi ;p

Pairing: hotch/reid théoriquement si les personnages le veux ;p

**Chapitre 1**

1OoOoOo1

Reid regarda avec attention, en mâchouillant son stylo, les corps mutilés des quatre jeunes filles.

Oeil arraché, brûlures vives, hématomes, et violées. Ces filles était vivantes,lors de ces supplices, c' était tout simplement une torture. D' après le légiste, leurs vies se sont terminées dans un bain de sang: leurs gorges étaient tranchés superficiellement pour que leurs morts ne soient que longues souffrances.

Si il devait donner le profile de cet homme, cela serait « monstre » ou encore « fou ».

La définition de tous les hommes dont il profile à son travaille, c' était pas ce qui était demandé.

Les hommes de la police de Kildom, l' endroit du meurtre des femmes, attendaient d' eux qu' on les aide avec un profile plus complet, car l' intensité du carnage était ingérable pour de simples policiers.

« -Nous recherchons un individu de race blanche âgé entre 25 et 30 ans et célibataire; commença Hotch devant une assemblé de flics muni de calepin et de stylo.

-Il est perturbé et violent, continua J.J., cet homme repère les femmes lors de manifestation, qui sont toutes venus, d' après les témoignages, en groupe.

-Ce qui nous indique, informa Morgan, un traumatisme des femmes sans doutes lié à l' adolescence, moquerie ou encore humiliation. »

Ce profil était un profil de beaucoup d' adolescents. Reid se voyait en lui, lui aussi avait vécu des moment difficile à l' école. Les filles agissant en groupe appelées idoles et les sportif aussi des idoles étaient les pires, ils étaient intouchable. Ils adoraient montrer leur notoriété en humiliant les faibles, et les petits génies comme Spencer étaient leurs proies, ce meurtrier l' était sans doute aussi.

_Je comprend sa souffrance, mais est- ce une raison suffisante pour tuer ?_

La réponse était évidemment non, mais Reid ne pouvait s'empêcher d avoir de la compassion pour ce meurtrier.

Ce qui le troublait.

Il regarda à nouveau les photographies. Comment une personne peut- il faire tant de mal à une autre personne ?

« Dis, tu nous fait quoi, là ? C' était la voie de Morgan, et son visage se rapprocha de celui de Spencer, tu sais que tu peu tout me dire ? »

Ils étaient plus que deux dans la salle.

Reid fit un signe de la tête avec un sourire forcé et parti de la salle en laissant Morgan seul...

Le silence était sa réponse.

Et la réponse inquiétait Morgan.

Et Reid le savait.

1OoOoOo2

« Mais comment trouver l' endroit où le tueur cherchera sa prochaine victime ? »

La question était essentiel si on ne voulait que le nombre de mort augmente.

Spencer analysa à haute voie « la premières victime a été vue pour la dernières fois à une fête de remise des diplômes, la seconde à la grande fête que la ville organise, la troisième à un match d' un tournoi inter-ville où elle était pompomgirl et la quatrième était une spectatrice à un autre match du même tournoi...Et une semaine entre chaque meurtres »

Emily remarqua « Il sévit qu' aux endroits à événements importants, et ce tournoi inter-ville dure t-il longtemps ? »

Emily regarda Morgan qui comprit tout de suite.

Il prit son portable et composa un numéro.

« -Allô, Garcia ? C' est Morgan

-Morgan? Et dire que j 'attendais mon beau prince sur son cheval blanc soupira-elle.

-Désolé, il me manque le cheval blanc...

-Je mon contenterais de toi, Morgan mon chère prince plaisantai Garcia... Tu veux quoi mon chou ?

-Je voudrais des renseignements sur le tournoi organisé dans la ville.

-Alors, d' après mon ordinateur... c' est un tournoi organisé entre plusieurs villes jumelées dont Kildom, qui se passe c' est tous les 3 ans durant les 2 mois de vacances...

-Garcia, interpella Hotch, il faut avoir des places pour voir les matchs ?

-je vois où tu veux en venir, la réponse et oui et non. Il y a des places réservées et des place libres achetées au dernier moment. Rien qui pourrait t' aider.

-Merci ma princesse, remercia Morgan.

-De rien, mon prince et n' oublie pas le cheval blanc !

-Je n' y... »

Garcia avait coupé.

« pourquoi les femmes veulent toujours avoir le dernier mot ? » se plaignît Morgan.

1OoOoOo3

« -La dernière victime a été retrouvée hier dans une ruelle, le tueur chassera sans doute une autre victime ce soir remarqua Hotch, lors du prochain match on se mêlera à la foule pour le chercher ...

-Mais... s' exclama Prentiss en voyant les données approximatives du nombres de personnes présentes à chaque matchs , il y a trop de monde ! Comment le reconnaître ?

-Tout simplement en l' appâtant, Hoch avait ce sourire malicieux qui n' annonce généralement rien de bon , Prentiss, JJ est-ce que sa vous dit de retrouver vos mini jupes et vos t-short qui laisse dépasser vos nombrils ?

-Fouiiiiii siffla Morgan, c' est sur que cela va attirer le tueur, ... et aussi tout les mecs qui vous verrons et même moi je pourrai ... Aïeuuu»

Prentiss et JJ de leurs mains avaient frappé Morgan...

« Que dirait Garcia si elle t' entendrait ? » gloussa JJ d 'une voie amusée.

Reid et Rossi n' ont pas pu résister a l' envie de rigoler en voyant ce spectacle, quand à Hotch il avait acquiescé d' un sourire.

Reid qui avait retrouvé son sérieux fit part de son interrogation

« le tueur ne s' attaque qu' à des filles en groupe, mais Prentiss et JJ ne sont que deux ! »

Du tac au tac,Rossi y répondit:

« Tu croix vraiment que Prentiss et JJ sont les deux seules filles policières de la région ? »

En entendant la réponse, la question lui semblait totalement... débile. Mais cela n' était pas sa préoccupation du moment présent.

_Prentiss et JJ sont les contraires des victimes, elles sont gentilles attentionnées, le tueur s' en apercevra- il ? Si je serais lui je m' attaquerai aux vrais saloperies..._

_Si **J' **était lui ?Suis-je vraiment comme **lui **?_

Pendant un cours instant son coeur fut troublé... et se rendit compte que comme à son habitude il avait mâchouillé son stylo mais que cette fois si il l' avait mâchouillé à l' envers. Sa bouche dégoulinait de liquide bleu. Et ce n' était pas le problème le plus important, le reste de l' équipe s' était figée et le regardait d' un oeil inquiet.

Reid se leva et fit un geste pour montrer sa bouche devenu bleu, et sorti de la salle, toujours sous le regard inquiet de ses coéquipiers.

Dans sa sorti, il cru comprendre une phrase de Morgan.

« Reid est bizarre en ce moment, non ? »

Reid a toujours su cacher ses sentiments à son entourage mais avoir des profilers comme camarade, les cacher est plus difficile qu' il n' y paraît.

Mais ce que Reid n' avait pas compris à ce moment là, ce n' était pas facile parce qu'ils étaient profilers mais parce qu' ils aimaient Reid et que cacher ses sentiments à des gens qui vous adorent et qui vous connaît, c est là que réside la vrai difficulté.

###############

_Journal de bord de la fanfictieuse(ça se dit non ?) qui n' as rien avoir avec l'histoire (j' hésitai avec le journal d' une floodeuse ^^) et je vous préviens comme c'est un journal, il peut avoir beaucoup de fautes... (déjà dans la fic ...)_

_9/08/2010_

_Le chapitre 1 est mis en place, j' espère qu' il vous a plus ! C' est mon premier chapitre publié ! (et ne soyez pas indulgent, quand on critique, on ne fait théoriquement plus l' erreur, je dit bien théoriquement)_

_J' ai essayé de faire de mon mieux qui me semble pas assez mais bon... J' espère aussi que les personnages vous semble comme dans la série._

_**Laisser des commentaires cela fait toujours plaisir ...**_

_**ediT : Histoire arretée (ou en pause) sorry  
**_

_Hima,_


End file.
